Crystal Tears
by Pretty Sailor Earth
Summary: Prequel to my story The Forgotten One. This story takes place in the Silver Millennium and tells the story of Sailor Guardian and Darien up until the fall of the Moon Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a prequel to my story The Forgotten One. If you haven't already read that story I would definitely suggest it. First chapter is short but it is just the intro so hope you like it. Please review they make me happy.**

**Crystal Tears**

**Prologue**

The Silver Millennium was a golden era, a time of learning and growth. The people of Earth were happy and prosperous, ruled by a kind King and Queen. People thought it would last forever. There was a prophesy however that said 'the day crystal tears fall from the heavens signifies the end'. But unfortunately all prophesies with such warnings and foretelling of doom get forgotten or pushed aside as foolishness.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They were in a crowded bedroom, a group hovered around a lavish bed, in it laid a woman, the queen of Earth. A doctor came over with two small bundles in his arms which he put into the queen's arms.

"Congratulations Majesties! Its twins, a boy and a girl. Not only that they both seemed to have acquired crystals. The boy possesses the Golden Crystal signifying his succession to the throne as we suspected, but the girl also carries one, an obsidian crystal. It seems she will be a leader in her own right." The doctor bowed, his work finished and exited the room quietly.

The queen looked up at her husband, the king, who was looking down at her love evident in his eyes. "Oh Endymion, they're perfect." The monarchs looked down at the two newborns and smiled. The rest of the people in the room quietly left to leave the royal family in peace.

"Yes dear, they are perfect, almost as perfect as their mother." With a smile the king kissed his wife's forehead.

"But Endymion what does this mean? They both have crystals? I thought that only one child could carry a crystal."

"I do not know. I will consult the oracles on that and see what they have to say on the matter. It seems we may have our own little sailor scout daughter as well as our future heir."

"Hmmm, oh darling what shall we call them?"

"Our boy should carry our family name, Endymion, and the girl...well why don't you give her a name."

"I know, Celeste, meaning from the heavens."

"Celeste.... what a beautiful name. Then it is set, our children, Endymion and Celeste."

Both smiled and held their children close in happiness.

* * *

The herald blew on his trumpet and everyone in the throne room quieted in anticipation to see the two new royal infants.

"May I present to you, King Endymion and Queen Terra and the new prince and princess of Earth, Prince Endymion II and Princess Celeste!

The double doors to the throne room flew open and King Endymion stepped forward followed closely by his wife holding their newborn children in her arms. Everyone knelt down and bowed as the king and queen passed. Once they were seated King Endymion waved his hand indicating that everyone in the court could rise. Gradually all began to pay their respects and great the new royals. During the audience an old woman entered the room, walking hunched over and moving slowly leaning on a young girl for support. She had thin silvery grey hair and wrinkles covered her body but most shocking of all were her glazed unseeing white eyes. As soon as the woman entered everyone stopped and moved out of the way leaving a clear path for the two to pass. Slowly they made their way to the foot of the dais and paused.

"Majesties, will you grant me an audience? I have wishes to greet the children and I have words I must speak with you."

"Of course Oracle, you are always welcome here and my queen and I would be honoured if you would bless our children." The King waved the oracle and her acolyte to approach. The oracle motioned for the girl with her to wait as she approached the royal family. She smiled as she placed her hands on both children, "Be proud majesties, these young ones will bring peace and happiness for many lifetimes." Curiously the king and queen looked at each other, but the oracle was known for making strange comments. "They will grow to be strong and kind, but their lives will also be full of pain, suffering and death. Without them the world will die." After a few moments the oracle turned sharply and her unseeing eyes turned to the king and she spoke just loud enough for most in the room to hear.

"My king I have worrisome news, I have had a vision. I have seen the end of the world, I have seen darkness and despair, and I have seen your deaths majesties."

At this moment the room went into an uproar, there were mutters of shock and fear mixed with anger and unbelief. The king quickly called for silence. These words worried him, he had always trusted the Oracle many of her visions and prophesies had come true and she had been a loyal friend to him over the years.

After the encounter with the oracle the King and Queen retired and dismissed their subjects, they talked long about the meaning of the oracles words. Days passed and soon months and eventually years passed, soon the oracle's words were forgotten and nothing had come to pass.


	2. Authors Note

AN:

Hey everyone.

Really sorry to do this I know its not a real chapter but I am afraid at the moment I suffer from the worst case of writers block. I have been extremely stressed lately and actually just broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years. So I am afraid that I won't be working on my stories at the moment with trying to find a new place to live and moving and all the emotional baggage. I hope I won't be out of commission for too long and may shell out a chapter if I get inspired but we'll see. I really hate to do this to all of you you guys are great but I hope you understand. Hopefully I'll be up and running again soon until then leave me happy messages :P.

xox Pretty Sailor Guardian xox


End file.
